


From you

by akachankami



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Gift, a non xmas thing wrote for xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Just another display of affection...





	From you

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words drabbles written around xmas in 2014, first posted on ffnet in that timeframe

**Fold**

It was just a scrap of paper, a few words written in a hasty calligraphy, all smudged lines and hurried contractions as she took notes, something she misplaced after carefully rewriting it down before heading out.

And now it was a pansy. A paper pansy, bent and folded, pressed and spread, and the smeared ink tainted it with potential, loud as a love letter, silent like a stone.

But it was just a scrap of paper she intended to throw away with the trash before it touched his hands. A misfit on the floor next to her drunk snoring victor.

**Tear**

He was unreasonable, watching captivated as their girl tribute grew weaker and weaker on tv, unwilling to sign any of the sponsoring contracts she'd provided. She stood up with verbal abuse on her lips and his cufflink caught the silk shantung of her dress, tearing it, creating an almost perfect shimmering strip falling off her skirt, defining another hem. He picked it up from the floor, his guilty stare meeting the fire in her eyes, but she left before vexed tears could douse it.

By the time she heard the cannon she had a shantung ribbon to adorn her wig.

**Crumble**

She recognized his signature on the papers that released her from custody and she heard his voice talking on the back of her mind, but her eyes kept dancing, following snowflakes out the windows behind him, till his thumb traced her cheek.

Tingling with the bites of a million pins, his touch finally shattered her and her chapped dry skin suffered the salt of long awaited tears.

She was a riddle he never dared to crack, a puzzle he couldn't assemble. She resolved to help herself picking up the pieces as he collected them all in his arms to keep.


End file.
